1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display capable of constraining its pivot angle for easy adjustment and steady immovability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the display of the electronic device trends a large-scaled for comfortable entertainment enjoyment. The display is disposed on the supporter via a pivot mechanism. The user can rotate the display according to a position of the electronic device, to adjust a pivot angle of the display relative to the supporter for a preferred view angle. The pivot mechanism utilizes friction to generate force for supporting the display, so as to fix the pivot angle of the display relative to the supporter. However, the display of the conventional electronic device has huge volume, and a weight of the display is heavy accordingly. In order to overcome the weight of the display with the huge volume, friction of the pivot mechanism is increased for supporting the large-scaled display. Then, the user exerts violent force to adjust the rotation of the display. Operation of the conventional electronic device is inconvenient.
In addition, the display is usually matched with the touch screen interface for better entertainment of the product. Torsional friction of the conventional pivot mechanism is increased to support the large-scaled display. When the user clicks the display, the conventional pivot mechanism is ineffective easily, and the display may shake or sway. A conventional solution utilizes a lock mechanism to constrain the rotation of the pivot mechanism, so as to overcome a drawback of insufficient supporting force. By the conventional solution, the user releases constraint of the lock mechanism, then manually pushes the display for adjusting its view angle, and finally relocks the lock mechanism to finish operation. The operation of the conventional solution is complicated, a releasing step and a relocking step are necessary during the rotation of the display. Therefore, design of a pivot constraint mechanism with easy structure and convenient operation is an important issue in the mechanical industry.